


summer heat

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Animal AU, M/M, NSFW? maybe, fox!hisoka x puppy!gon, slight cat!killua x puppy!gon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the summer forest is a wild and dangerous place for small animals; predators lurk at every corner looking for a quick bite.hisoka the fox, quite possibly one of the most notorious of all forest predators, happens to land his carnivorous eyes on a lost little puppy napping in a warm spot of sunlight one summer afternoon...
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Hisoka
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	summer heat

**Author's Note:**

> I’VE ACTUALLY NEVER WATCHED HXH. but i wrote this for a friend as a gift... please excuse any oocness if you catch on it! my knowledge of these characters only go as far as various fanfics and fanarts (LOL). inspired by this fanart in particular: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/84499470#big_2 (NSFW!)

the summer forest is a wild and dangerous place for small animals; predators lurk at every nook and cranny looking for a quick bite. gon knew this very well; after all, killua made sure to say this to him every time before leaving their den. the two shared a small den in a corner of the dense woods which killua rarely allowed gon to leave unsupervised while he went out to hunt for meals.

killua, a house cat turned feral, had decided to take gon in as his mate when they first met. gon was just a pup then (not that he’s grown all that much now); stumbling over his own paws, floppy pup ears and tail wagging happily despite being a little runt left alone in a pile of leaves. killua _almost_ mistook him as dinner that night - lurking in the bushes in pouncing position before his feline eyes made contact with the pup. those big brown eyes held nothing but joy and warmth as he happily chased a butterfly which slipped through his clumsy paws at every swipe. killua knew then and there that he couldn’t let such a drop of sunshine fall into the dripping jaws of dangerous predators in the forest.

nipping him by the scruff, killua made quick work of bringing the pup to his den and scenting him.

_“gon,” he had said earlier that day, “i’m heading out to get dinner. i’ll be back in a little while. lately it seems like there’s less prey in the area - i’ll be going a little farther than usual.”_

_“mhmm,” gon replied._

_“remember our promise-“_

_“you don’t have to tell me everytime killua! i know not to go out into the woods alone.”_

_“okay, okay,” killua laughed. “be back soon. don’t leave the den and don’t let yourself get seen by a predator. i love you, gon,”_

_the two nuzzled quickly before killua made his departure._

gon wasn’t extremely weak by any measure - but he was a little runt for his age. the puppy barely had any meat on those bones and killua was determined to hunt for the juiciest piece of meat in the forest for him. he still hadn’t grown into his paws at his age, and killua couldn’t smell any scent of milk on him, so his small stature was probably from a lack of a milk mother.

gon wasn’t totally weak and helpless - but he _was_ easy prey for any bigger animal. being a puppy, he looked and smelled delicious to any onlooking predator - soft baby fat on his bones encased in supple skin, big doe eyes and a scent of honey and dewy grass. killua always made sure to thoroughly scent him with his harsher feline scents to draw away any hungry carnivores in the mood for puppy meat. 

gon knew it would go against killua’s warnings to leave the den - but he was _so_ bored. killua was taking longer than usual today; the sun had already come up half way across the sky, creating a warm sunlit patch in the dense forest. from what gon could see from the den entrance, it was a little ways away. surely it wouldn’t hurt to go sit in a for a little, right? after all, killua made sure to scent him well with his own predatory smells - surely he would be fine? if it was just for a little while...

... and gon soon found himself falling asleep in the summer sun in a bed of lush grass, curled up into a ball far away from the den. he could hear killua’s scoldings in the back of his head, but even that melted away in the summer sun into nothingness as he dreamt hazily. 

xxx

“oh...?”

in this deep forest, hisoka the fox, quite possibly one of the most notorious of all forest predators, was very sure he followed the scent of a cat. he was a little surprised when he came across a runt of a puppy instead - and lazily sleeping in the sunlight, completely unguarded to add.

“hmm.....” hisoka pondered for a second. he tried poking the thing with the tip of his shoe. it softly snored and rolled over to its side, completely unaware of the presence of a predator. 

_it_ wasn’t really big enough for a meal - at least not for himself - and hisoka had chased the scent of a cat with some meat on its bones, not a one-bite puppy. still, once he got past the nose scrunching, violently feline smell, the puppy smelled pretty delicious too, and he wasn’t exactly one to give up a free snack. he placed his hand on gon’s exposed belly, feeling the soft baby fat give under the slight pressure of his palm as the skin stuck to him. running a single claw across the supple skin drew a thin line of beading blood across it, as well as a surprised yelp from the pup as it woke with a start.

“my my,” hisoka grinned mischievously. “with such a loud squeal, you’ll draw predators from all corners of his forest, little one,”

 _a-a fox?!_ gon thought hurriedly, analyzing the rippling muscles and fox features of this new predator looming above him. _oh no! killua was definitely going to be mad for this one._ the den was out of sight at this point, and gon wasn’t sure he could outrun such a big animal. 

“hmm.....” the fox ran his hand through gon’s hair, absentmindedly inspecting his prey. this action left a scent trail on gon. watching gon shiver at the harsh smell of another predator, hisoka’s mouth curved into a sly smile. “poor little thing... is this your first time seeing another predator? what’s your name?”

“g-gon...” gon breathed out shakily. the fox’s pheromones was unlocking something deep in him, something hot and wet in the pit of his stomach. 

hisoka clapped his hands together in mischievous joy. “gon!” he jeered. “what a cute little name. and what a cute little pup you are,”

the fox’s tail wagged slowly from side to side. “you’re so adorable, i’m seriously holding back the urge to just gobble you up right here and now!” gon’s sweatdrop and fear at his statement went unnoticed as hisoka dragged on. “i’m hisoka. i live out that-a-way. i’m a red fox and i’ve yet to find a mate - but i do have a fondness for cute little pups!”

“h-hi, hisoka,” gon replied. “what are you doing so far away from your home then...?”

“weeellll.....” hisoka paused, before letting his face split into a terrifying grin full of sharp canine teeth. gon held back a yelp. “i came looking for some kitty bones to munch, but i came across a puppy instead... isn’t that funny?”

“hahahaa....” gon let out a weak, forced laugh that fell dead. _i can’t let this guy near killua! he’ll eat him!_

“what about you, gon-kun? ♡”

“i live with k- b-by myself in a den over there,” he gestured weakly, catching himself. 

“goooonnn....” hisoka tilted his head to the side, ears prickling as he let his claws dig into gon’s baby fat. “why do you smell like cat if you live alone?” he said, feigning curiosity behind a thinly veiled knowing smirk.

gon chewed the inside of his cheek. he didn’t want to say too much, but hisoka was kind of scary! he didn’t want to get ripped to shreds for blatantly lying to a red fox of all predators...“i live with killua-chan....” gon sighed, defeated by hisoka’s prodding. “he doesn’t let me come out of the den often by myself because he says dangerous predators lurk outside...”

“well he’s right!” hisoka said. “what if a dangerous predator had found you sleeping all alone and unguarded out in this field? hmmm? ♡”

 _i’m pretty sure you’re the dangerous predator...._ gon thought to himself.

“you don’t know what predators of this forest are capable of, little one... they do things like this to cute little puppies, you know? ♡” hisoka sat gon in his lap and slid his clawed hands down his soft little body and roughly grabbed at the bean between his legs. 

“h-hisoka!” gon squealed.

“shh my little puppy.... i’m just showing you what other predators would do to you if you stay so unguarded, you know? if you yelp so loudly, another predator might come and do this....” hisoka let his canines sink into gon’s supple neck, marking the pup and tasting the soft beads of blood rise to the surface.

when hisoka’s teeth sunk into gon’s nape, scruffing him between the large, carnivorous fangs, gon stilled in hisoka’s lap immediately. this was different from the way killua left playful bites across his skin - and gon could feel how his flesh gave under hisoka’s grip, how his heartbeat doubled in speed, and the increasing breathy pants he released as though he was gulping for air in his final moments. he might as well have been in his final moments at this point; like a prey caught under the clawed paws of a predator in the wild - no, he _was_ very literally a prey caught under the clawed paws of a predator in this exact moment. feeling hisoka’s tongue run up and down his skin tasting the sweet liquor of his veins made gon go limp as a leaf in a puddle of water. his instincts told him to _run!_ but his body betrayed him, leaving him at the whims of hisoka.

sensing gon’s fear and defeat, hisoka grew elated - his own fox tail swishing in victory. gon was easy prey, he knew - nothing compared to his usual hunts - but there was a hot satisfaction in feeling the small creature fall still in his grasp, all the while gon’s heartbeat raced and pounded against his little ribcage. that hot satisfaction settled deep in his abdomen and crawled lower and lower until he could feel a different sort of blood rush in his arteries. 

“juuuuuuust kidding! ♡” hisoka pulled away at the last minute, setting the little puppy back on the grass. it took all of the fox’s willpower to not gobble up gon then and there, but hisoka had brains for a fox - and gon was such a cute little thing, so little that he wouldn’t even be a single bite in his jaws. it would be better, he concluded, to let the tiny one grow a itty-bitty bit bigger before he decided to indulge himself. 

gon blinked once, twice, and thrice, before realizing that hisoka was only ‘joking’. some sick sense of humour he has! gon really thought he was done for - and he proceeded to let out the biggest breath of relief hisoka had ever seen such a small creature release.

“that was mean, hisoka! i really thought you were going to do something there!” gon yelped, floppy puppy ears hanging low.

to be fair, hisoka _was_ going to do something - before pulling away at the last minute. eyeing the bite mark he left on gon’s tiny neck, hisoka drew his fangs into a curved smile. the flesh was a deep pink, and tender to the touch like a soft, bruised fruit. the bleeding had stopped (hisoka had lapped it all up), and all that was left was the mark of the beast himself.

“sooorrryy, gooonnn!” he drew out his words. “i didn’t mean to - you just looked so.... cute! it’s not everyday i see a little puppy in the woods by themselves, you know,”

gon stared at hisoka in a mix of both curiosity and suspicion. he was interested, for sure - this was the only other time he had met another being in this forest that wasn’t killua. and hisoka didn’t seem like he was going to kill him anytime soon... gon was thoroughly intrigued by the fox, who smiled back at him with hidden ulterior motives.

“you’re very intriguing,”

huh? did he say his thoughts out loud?

“i’d like it if i could come.... ‘hang out’ with you sometimes, gon,” hisoka continued. 

“a-a red fox? with me?” gon looked him in awe. “yeah! b-but we would have to keep it a secret from killua-chan, though,” gon was more than elated to have a new friend.

“of course! whatever it takes for us to be _friends_ , gonnn,”

“it’s a deal! but i should probably start heading back before killua-chan notices! he would never let me outside again if he knew i was this far away from the den,” gon said. “see you, hisoka!”

and the little pup ran back to his den happily with both his life and chastity in his possession still. _well, not for long if hisoka had anything to do with it..._

washing himself in the puddle before heading back into his den to wait patiently for killua’s arrival, unbeknownst to gon was the eyes of a skilled predator who followed him on his way back home. slitted pupils travelled up and down as they watched gon lower himself into the cool waters, letting the stream wash away hisoka’s scent. the water droplets caught and shimmered on gon’s nude skin, and hisoka found himself salivating at the sight.

what a cute little thing the pup was, the way he hopped his way back the ‘safety’ of that cat reeking den. it was only a matter of time before hisoka made his pounce... and the red fox slinked back into the shadows of the dense canopy as he heard the approaching steps of a feline’s paws from a distance.

hisoka would wait... as long as his patience would let him. he could taste the oncoming of mating season on the wind, and it was only a matter of time before that little one would find himself in hisoka’s jaws♡.

**Author's Note:**

> uhermmm..... i realized after finishing this story and right before posting it there was a similar hisogon fic that was recently written! go check it out - YummyBunny by AmnioticTears ! it was really good and i thoroughly enjoyed it (actually their writing skills are probably way better than mine LMFAO. quarantine has made me lose my literacy and braincells so put your hands up for the illiterate gang) anyhow i may or may not follow up with a part 2 for this... and to those of you who came from my hanako fics im so sorry lmao. i don’t know when i’ll ever update that again LOL.......... it IS in the back of my head though, so keep an eye out XD!


End file.
